


Sex in the Library

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Fingering, Pleasuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Pete and Marie have fun in the library...
Relationships: Mary the Librarian | Marie/Pete | Jack (Harvest Moon)





	Sex in the Library

Marie was feeling horny, the new farmer was making her feel frisky, his perfectly toned body, his bulge in his pants, he was just like the boys in her fantasy novels, she really wanted too say “fuck me good” but the shy girl was never that brave or daring, seeing that Gray was running past the window no doubt back too the forge, she sighed and decided too read her favourite erotic book, the one with prince Charming fucking the princess after he saved her, fingering her pussy under her dress as she read on.

Deciding she needed some privacy she decided to go up stairs, sitting at her favourite desk Marie fingering herself, she didn’t hear the door go as Pete walked up stairs calling for her, pause as he saw her on the desk, fingering her wet glistening pussy, pulling out his cock Pete just grunted as he massaged his seven inch shaft watching the cute librarian work on her hairy pussy.

Realising she had an audience Marie stopped herself, Pete only went over too her and Marie saw his erect cock, she licked her lips she had never seen a real cock before “A-are we going too fuck?” she stammered, Pete smirked “Yes Marie I want too fuck you badly” Pete stroked his cock into life as he approached her “Ready?” Marie going bright red could only nod.

Pete, got her too bend over the table and he fucked her doggy style, the librarian moaning in bliss, she had never realised how much physical pleasure there was in sex, Pete pounding her more and more making the librarian scream in pleasure as he fucked her senseless, making the librarian a drooling mess as he brought her too multiple orgasm, finally his cock came out off her pussy with a slick pop, turning around Marie licked Pete’s cock clean clearly entranced by Pete’s body and the physical pleasure he gave her, massaging his cock Pete grunted as he sprayed her face with his cum, it trickling down her hair and glasses while Marie had a look off pure bliss “Ah-h you fucked me good Pete” Marie grinned.

The following day Pete proposed too her with a blue feather Marie jumped for joy, she had found her prince charming.

END


End file.
